The objectives of this study are to evaluate: (1) The adequacy of the NIH's research response to the emerging epidemic of HIV infection; (2) The appropriateness of the scope and content of NIH's AIDS research program and the relationship between AIDS and non-AIDS research; (3) The use, structure and composition of advisory groups in the NIH AIDS research program; (4) The adequacy of balance between directed and investigator initiated research and the balance of dollar allocation among the various research categories and mechanisms for funding research and training; (5) The roles of public opinion in influencing the direction of AIDS research; (6) The adequacy of the level of funding for AIDS research; (7) The adequacy of type and degree of coordination between NIH research and the activities of other agencies within the PHS and the DHHS; and (8) The adequacy of the NIH in communicating its AIDS research activities to the scientific and non-scientific public.